In a communication standard such as Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), an orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) method is adopted as a communication method for realizing so-called multiple access. In orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) represented by OFDMA, for example, information is further multiplexed by encoding a transmission signal by a modulation method such as phase modulation (phase-shift keying (PSK)) or quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM).
In addition, in recent years, new communication methods called filter bank multicarrier (FBMC), filtered OFDM (f-OFDM), and the like, for example, have been considered as a radio access technology (RAT) of a fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system following LTE/LTE-A. In addition, introduction of a modulation method called Offset QAM (OQAM) is also being considered.